Gift For Sungmin
by KyuMinSung
Summary: Kejutan apa yang di berikan. Para member Super Junior untuk Sungmin ? Sory telat sharenya. RnR plese...


**Gift For Sungmin**

Cast : All member Super Junior

Warning : Fanfiction singkat, alur rada maksa, typos tersebar di berbagi penjuru paragraph, buatnya ngebut, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

Selamat membaca :)

**BRUK**

Suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh pada arah suara itu. Di lihatnya manusia bermata kelinci itu telah terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Ia tertidur dalam waktu singkat. "Kau cantik hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun. Ya, mungkin kalian tau namja yang disebut Kyuhyun hyung itu. Dia, Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Di angkatnya sang hyung untuk memperbaiki posisi tidur sang hyung yang tak elit. Ia tersenyum melihat orang yang sangat di sayanginya itu tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka bunny. 'Manis, cantik, dan imut.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Good night hyung."

CHUP ~

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang Sungmin setelah mencium dahi hyung tercintanya itu.

**Keesokan harinya – 31 Desember**

"Huaaahhh…" seorang namja cantik sedang bergeliat ria di atas ranjangnya sambil menguap lebar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya yang tadinya sedang terbaring. Ia mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Dan ia mendapatkan sosok Kyuhyun di sana.

"Pagi hyung. Tidur nyenyak ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi Kyu. Aku ? Sangat nyenyak." Jawab Sungmin puas. "Ah, sebaiknya kau pergi mandi sekarang. Sebelum, aku merebutnya dan kau harus mengantuk untuk menunggu ku." Kata Sungmin sambil menyiapkan baju santainya.

"Rebut saja hyung. Toh, aku sudah, mandi ini." jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"MWO ? Kau sudah, mandi ? Tuhan sayang pada mu Kyu." Canda Sungmin.

"Aish hyung. Sebegitu parahkah aku, hyung ?" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda Kyu. I'm only kidding." Tegas Sungmin. Tapi, tetap dengan nada bercanda. "Sudahlah, kau pergi keruang makan saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti." Perintah Sungmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh dan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan Dorm Super Junior.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat ke – 11 hyungdeulnya sudah berada di ruang makan dan dapur Dorm Super Junior. Semuanya sedang bersendau gurau minus Ryeowook dan Leeteuk yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan para member Super Junior.

"Kalian sedang merencanakan apa hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Sedang berbicara." Kata Donghae acuh. Lalu, tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan para hyung juga dongsaengnya.

"Aish, aku di acuhkan." Kyuhyun menggerutu. 'Ah, iya ! Tanya saja pada Wookie hyung. Pasti ia menjawabnya.' Bating Kyuhyun. Sesegera ia melesat menuju sang hyung yang baik hati itu.

"Hyung…"

"Mm, wae Kyunnie ?"

"Itu… Para hyung sedang bicara apa sih ?" Kyuhyun menunjuk para hyungnya yang sedang berembug itu.

"Oh. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Sungmin hyung." Jawab Ryeowook yang tetap konsentrasi pada masakannya.

"Ouh…" jawab Kyuhyun santai. "MWO ? Kejutan untuk Sungmin hyung ? Kenapa aku tidak di ajak hyung ?" protes Kyuhyun pada para hyungnya di detik berikutnya. *sumpeh Bang, elo telat protesnya.*

"Sssttt…" semua hyungnya langsung menyerbunya dengan death glare.

"Ah, ne hyung. Aku mengerti." Kata Kyuhyun menyerah.

"Annyeong !" sebuah suara menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang makan dan dapur Dorm Super Junior.

**DEGH**

Seluruh orang yang berada di ruang makan itu terdiam seketika. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau rencana mereka hancur berantakan. Semua tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang sebelumnya berteriak dengan semangat 45 (?). Sungmin yang di senyumin hanya menatap bingung semua hyung dan dongsaengnya.

**KRIK, KRIK, KRIK**

"Kok sepi sih ? Padahal, tadi rame." Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ng…nggak ada apa – apa kok hyung. Kita cuma lagi seru – seruan aja." Jawab Eunhyuk gelagapan.

"Anak – anak ! Ayo cepat makan. Ini makanannya sudah siap !" Leeteuk yang notabenenya adalah ummanya Super Junior, menyuruh para anak – anaknya sarapan pagi.

"Ne hyung…" semuanya langsung menyerbu makanan yang di hidangkan oleh Ryeowook dan Leeteuk.

Hah, sepertinya mereka harus berterima kasih pada Leeteuk. Karena, dia telah membuat Sungmin melupakan pertanyaannya.

**Malam Tahun Baru di Dorm Super Junior**

PET…PET…PET… suara terompet bergema di halaman Dorm Super Junior. Tapi, kok hanya Sungmin yang ada di halaman ini ? Padahal peralatan BBQ sudah di persiapkan. Kemana mereka semua ? Sungmin sendirian nih…

"Hyung ? Saeng ? Kalian dimana ? Ini sudah, pukul 11.30 malam loh… Kok kalian pada belum ke halaman ?" Sungmin berusaha mencari para hyung dan dongsaengnya. Tapi, tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. 'Mereka ini pada kemana sih ? Aku sudah hampir beku nih...' batin Sungmin. Saat ini memang sedang terjadi musim dingin di Seoul. Tapi, salju tidak turun hari ini. Tetapi, tetap saja ini dingin.

Setengah jam sudah Sungmin mencari para hyung dan dongsaengnya. Tapi, tak ada hasil dari usahanya tersebut. Sungmin lelah. Ya, dia sudah menyerah. Tak lama berselang, sesuatu terjadi di balik tubuhnya yang terduduk frustasi di kursi halaman Dorm Super Junior.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, LEE SUNGMIN !" segerombol setan – setan berteriak di telinga Sungmin. Dan itu, membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget, lalu terkena serangan jantung, lalu pingsan di tempat. Bener nggak sih ? *buka skrip* Eh, salah. Bukan gitu… Ulangin !

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, LEE SUNGMIN !" teriakan itu membuat Sungmin tersentak dan langsung berbalik ke sumber suara tersebut. Dan dia menemukan semua dongsaeng dan hyungnya.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Air mata telah mengalir di pipinya. Ia bergerak memeluk para hyung dan dongsaengnya. "Gomawo hyung, gomawo saeng…" ucap Sungmin sambil terisak.

"Hey, Lee Sungmin ! Lihat kemari !" seseorang mengagetkan Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut. Siapa itu ?

"Di sini !" ia berteriak lagi.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang nongkrong (?) di atas pohon yang berada di halaman Dorm Super Junior.

"Lihat ini hyung." Kata Kyuhyun mantap.

**JEDAR… JEDAR…JEDAR…**

Kembang api yang sangat indah itu, meluncur dengan indahnya di langit kota Seoul. Sungmin menatap kembang api itu dengan tatapan takjub. Ya, Sungmin terpana melihat kembang api yang di luncurkan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… Belum selesai ! Lihat ini lagi !" kata Kyuhyun setelah pertunjukkan kembang api yang indah itu selesai.

**SRAK**

Sebuah kain menjutai panjang dari pohon yang sedang di naiki Kyuhyun. Kain itu bertuliskan LEE SUNGMIN SARANGHAEYO

Sungmin yang melihat tulisan itu hanya terperangah kaget. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya saat ini. Dia bingung ? Sangat bingung. Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi sang hyung, akhirnya turun dari atas pohon.

**HUP**

Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih sangat shock dengan keadaan yang ia terima. Tapi, ia sudah, bisa tersadar dan mulai tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyu. Tapi, apa kau serius dengan ucapan mu ?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Ne hyung. Aku serius. Perlu ku ulang ?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin serius. "Sungmin hyung, saranghaeyo hyung. Mau kah kau menjadi namjachingu sang evil magnae ini hyung ?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang harap – harap cemas.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang terbilang ragu.

"Ayolah hyung. Aku butuh jawaban mu sekarang." Kyuhyun tak mau bersabar lagi kelihatannya.

Senyum Sungmin mengembang. Lalu berkata "Nado Saranghae Kyu. Aku mau jadi namjachingu mu." Kata Sungmin mantap.

"Jinja ? Jinja hyung ?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Yes ! Gomawo hyung. Saranghae hyung, Jeongmal Saranghae." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Ne Kyu… Seharusnya, aku yang berterima kasih pada mu. Ini kado paling indah Kyu. Gomawo." Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyu dan semua hyung dan dongsaengnya.

Semua member Super Junior pun turut bahagia atas kebahagiaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka tertawa bahagia. Dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat sedih. Mereka bahagia saat ini. Sangat bahagia. Dan inilah Kado Sungmin. Kado yang sangat teramat istimewa untuknya.

-=- THE END -=-

One shoot pertama nih. Semoga suka ya. RnR please :)


End file.
